This invention relates to a shoe construction, and more particularly to a shoe construction incorporating a forepart insole ring member.
The U.S. Taylor Pat. No. 3,133,360 for "SHOE CONSTRUCTION HAVING UPPER SECURED WITHIN GROOVE OF SOLE RING," issued May 19, 1964, and having a common assignee with this application, discloses an insole ring member extending around the entire periphery of the shoe, including the forepart and the backpart portions. The full-length insole ring member of the Taylor patent is secured between the margins of the upper and the margin of the outsole. A full-length resilient or foam pad fixed to the outsole projects upward to fit within and conform to the hole defined by the inner edge of the full-length insole ring member.
Although the full-length insole ring member disclosed in the above Taylor patent provides a softness and flexibility not found in shoes having a full-length, solid insole member, nevertheless such a full-length insole ring member sacrifices some of the strength and stability found in a shoe having a solid insole member.